The embodiments discussed herein relate to a display apparatus.
There are display apparatuses that include edge-light-type light source devices. Such a light source device includes a light guide plate and is capable of performing partial drive in order to achieve high-contrast image display, low power consumption, etc. The partial drive is an operation in which white light is guided into the light guide plate and part of the light is emitted from the light guide plate. For display apparatuses including these light source devices, there has been proposed a technique for improving defocused moving images displayed on the display apparatuses, without increasing the power consumption.
See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-102295.